1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of analysis for the presence and amount of wood treatment substances, such as pesticides, water repellants or dimensional stabilizers, on or in wood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,944, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Device for the Analysis of Pesticidesxe2x80x9d discloses and claims a method and device for the quantitative analysis of pesticides on the surface of seeds, and is expressly incorporated herein by a reference.
It has been known for centuries to use wood in building construction, furniture and other products. The aesthetic, functional and economic aspects of wood is products provide many beneficial properties. However, wood is subject to undesirable deterioration due to weather conditions (sun, water, extremes in temperature), pests such as termites, carpenter ants, fungus and others, and additional factors.
It has also long been known to protect wood from such undesirable deterioration. Various substances are available for wood treatment to protect wood from weather conditions, such as water repellants, and from pests. However, there is currently no simple, rapid and cost effective method for determining precisely the presence and quantity of such wood treatment substances on or in wood. To ensure the desired objectives are achieved it is desirable to monitor the presence of these materials on and in wood in effective quantities, depending on the particular substance, type of wood and contemplated end use environment. Methods are needed which are adaptable for in-field analysis, and which are more rapid, cost-effective and simpler to use than currently available methods.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for quantifying the amount of various wood treatment substances present on or in wood. This is accomplished by applying a wood treatment substance in combination with a fluorescent material to the wood A light source impinges a light beam on the wood, light is reflected from the fluorescent material, and the reflected light measured by a spectral device. The color saturation level of the reflected light is determined, and then related to a corresponding amount of wood treatment substance. While not preferred for use in aging studies, the method of the present invention is useful to determine the presence and amount of wood treatment substance on wood while the wood products are on the production line.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a method of measuring and quantifying an amount of wood treatment substance on the surface of wood.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of measuring and quantifying the amount of wood treatment substance present in the interior of a piece of wood.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a method in an economical manner that is compatible with existing wood processing techniques.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rapid and accurate analysis method for detecting the presence and amount of wood treatment substances on wood.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a method taking advantage of modern computer methods and devices.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, the drawings and the appended claims.